Love Hurts
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: Bella became emo, and then Alec found her? What has happened to our plot? Will love blossom upon this couple or will the trader come back and kill Alec? What will Jane do then?
1. Chapter 1 Scars

**Love Hurts**

I hope you all enjoy it. I adopted this story originally from **ShelbySaysOhai.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her awesomeness.

**Chapter 1 - Scars**

**Bella's POV**

_*Flashback* _

"Edward, why don't you want me any more?"

"You are a worthless, self-conscious toy. I never wanted you. You are ugly and dull. Tanya is better than you." Those are the words that crushed me, the words that led me to what I do today.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Okay, just one time before school." I said to myself. What I do, is that I have turned to cutting myself. I make myself bleed. I feel worthless. I think about killing myself. I sleep too much. I am always in a sad or empty mood, and at loss of energy. I'm depressed. I use knifes, razors blades, anything that is sharp to cut myself. How long have I been doing this? For the past 4 months. I hate to do it, but it makes me feel good, it's painful, but it feels nice at the same time. I slit my writs and blood slowly slid out. It felt so wonderful. After that I put a Band-Aid on it and left for school. I barely eat anymore, I mean, I eat like once a day, twice at the most. I got in my truck and left.

**Alec's POV**

I was in my room when Felix told me Aro wanted us. We left for the throne room. We opened the large doors and Aro said,

"Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Jane, I want you guys to go to Forks Washington, to check up on the Cullen Clan. We've heard about some trouble from them."

"When will we leave Master Aro?" I asked.

"In two hours. Pack your stuff and head off to the jet." He told us that and we headed to our rooms.

**Bella's POV**

Gosh, school was a dread. I paid attention in classes, but I didn't talk unless called on. I didn't speak to anyone at all, I made good grades, and for lunch, sometimes I ate. Most of the times I went into the restroom, and cried when noone was there. Today for an example I ate lunch really quick and went to the restroom and slid down the wall. Crying. Alot. After the three more periods, I walked home.

**Alec's POV**

We got on the plane to Forks. We were seated like this.

*window* Felix, Jane, Demetri, and then me. *window* Woot! I got a window!

I listened to my iPhone most of the way. I listened to

-Ignorance by Paramore

-Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine

-Look at Me Now by Chris Brown Lil' Wayne and Busta Rhymes

-Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

-The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco

-Written In The Stars by Tinie Tenpah

-Not Afraid by Eminem

-Scream Am Fire by Bullet For My Valentine

-The Last Fight by Bullet For My Valentine

-Last Resort by Papa Roach

-Starstruckk by 3OH!3

-Give Me Everything by Pitbull ft. Neyo

And more...

When our group reached Forks, it was nighttime. We landed in Portland and ran to Forks and we saw the high school and we decide to walk around to look for blood. We were hungry, and wanted a little snack. We decided to eat animals. Its' Forks, this is where the vegan Cullens are right?

We split up, and I ended up by this wooded area kindof close to a house. I smelt blood and it was coming from inside the house, I went to check it out. There was a girl on the floor with the word _**WORTHLESS**_ carved in her arm. I felt a pain in my dead heart and carried her bridal style and yelled for Jane. She heard me and ran to me looking strangely confused..

"Why do you have this girl in your arms?" She asked.

"Look at her arm." Jane looked and told me to try my power on her.

"It doesn't work you try yours." It did work either.

"Should we change her? She might be a shield."

"Smart, smart brother. Yes. Aro would be furious if we found a shield and didn't bring it back." I bit into her and that was the most precious blood I've ever tasted. She started to scream. I would've used my power on her, but I can't. We ran further back in to the forest and I got into some deer before we went to the Cullen home. Nobody was there. Not even the furniture. Where were they? Did they know this girl I was holding?

**Hellloooo.. Plz.. R&R. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try my best to get maybe all 3 of the chapters up today. I have company here, but maybe. R&R!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2  The Change

**Love Hurts**

Thanks for the reviews! I originally adopted this story from **ShelbySaysOhai.**

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephanie Meyer & her awesomeness.

**Chapter 2 - The Change**

**Bella's POV**

I did my Math homework when I got home from school. What I do when I go home usually, is this:

1. Do homework

2. Make Charlie dinner

3. Sometimes I eat (not really)

4. Shower

5. Get ready for bed, and clean my room.

6. Sleep

That's what I do. Unfortunatly, tonight Charlie got home early. He and I got in a argument about me not eating. It went kinda like this...

"Bella I want you to eat."

"I'm not hungry dad."

"I don't care, if your not hungry, you are going to eat."

"You can't force me to eat." I said getting up from my chair.

"Bella your eating habits have changed. You barely eat anymore. You don't talk to your friends. It's because of a stupid _**BOY**_ Bella! Get over it! You are going to eat rather you like it or not! You will eat the food you made with no force, or I make you eat and no laptop use for a week. You're choice." God! Right now I hate Charlie. He needs to get out of my life. I know he is concerned and being my dad, but I hate it! I ate the food (more like forced myself) and went upstairs. I couldn't take it anymore. Charlie told me goodnight an hour ago. So, took a blade and wrote WORTHLESS just above my veins. I was loosing blood fast. That's all I remember before I passed out.

**Alec's POV**

Jane looked around the house while I had the girl in my arms. When she came back she had a bag in her arms, full of clothes, most likely. All of us left for the jet. During the time on the plane, we were talking about what her power was, and how it going to turn out as. She was beautiful. Ti Amo, Bella.

_**1 DAY LATER**_

"Hello, how was your trip. I see you brought a guest?"

"Before you get mad, she might be a shield. I found her in her room with her bleeding, and the word carved in her skin WORTHLESS. I changed her and brought her to you." I said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Bring her to me." I did and he put his hand on her.

"Hmm. I cant see anything. I think she is a shield. She might be useful for the guard. Take her to the changing room."

"Yes master." And I did. She screamed into my shirt

**Bella's POV**

Fire. That's what I felt for days. I don't even know how long it has been before it started to go away slowly, very painfully slow. I started to hear people talking. I didn't bother to listen. The fire inside my body went to my heart. It started to go faster and faster. Finally it stopped. I shot my eyes open to see a room full of vampires.

"Where am I?" I asked immeadiatly.

"You sweetie are in Volterra, Italy." said a gorgous boy about my age. I stared...and stared.

"What am I doing here?" I was crying. For the impteinth time. "I thought I killed myself from blood loss?" I was seeing... a new path...

"You almost did. I got to you before you could. I turned you into a vampire because you could be useful to the guard."

"So you are asking me to join the guard?"

"Yes. How do you know about us? Do you want to?" he asked... with deep redd eyes... beautiful.

"Yes." I still stared at him. I pondered on what to do. "Umm.." I had no idea... the only thing I could think of.. was... **him**.

**Okay. So I will upload the next chapter later on tonight… Sorry if I go to fast... I will try to slow down.. Please to be mad I haven't uploaded in a few days... SORRY!**

**Translation: **Ti Amo, Bella = I love you, Beautiful.

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3  Shocking

**Love Hurts.**

Thanks for the reviews! I originally adopted this wonderful story from **ShelbySaysOhai.**

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to S. Meyer. **=]**

**Chapter 3 - Shocking :)**

**Bella POV**

"I learned about you from the Cullens." I shuddered at the thought of them. "I dated Edward..." I said uncomfortablly.

"Okay, just curious. Come one, we have to meet Master Aro in the throne room."

"Alright. Thank you." I said quietly. After a few minutes, he asked

"Aro and the masters will probably question you about why you attempted to commit suicide, and what not. Jus' letting you know, so you don't get freaked out. Not that that would matter because vampires don't do that..." blah blah blah. He continued to babble until I asked him a question.

"What's your name?" I said with curiously. He chuckled.

"Alec. What's yours?"

"Isabella. But call me Bella please." He took a sharp turn that lead to two giant doors while full out laughing. "Why are you laughing so hard?"

"I will tell you after. Now, just follow me, and curtsy when I bow and just follow my lead. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Well, after me, kind lady." his voice beamed with delight. He opened the wooden doors and I followed.

As I guessed, three kings, all the guards, and of course, me. I don't like being the center of attention.. at all. Great, a place of attention, just where I wanted to be.

"Father Aro. The Kings." Alec said bowing. I curstied beside him looking unsure.

"Alec, you're back from Forks. Anything to report? And who shall this be?"

"Master, the Cullens moved. Nothing at all was there. We stopped for a quick drink and I found her. Bella is her name. She dated one of the Cullens."

"Ahh...Isabella Swan. Wonderful to see you in person. I'm Aro. This is Marcus, and Caius. May I read your thoughts?" Aro held out his hand. I took it feeling unsure. Aro seemed to be in a gaze until he looked extemely shocked. What was that?

"You are a great, mighty shield... Very useful to the guard. We must start training right away. Now, you need to feed. When you get back you need to tell us about you why you tried to commit suicide." All of the people in the room, started whispering and talking. About me. I looked down to the floor. Alec came over from where he had been standing, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. We will go out soon." he rubbed my shoulder. I sighed.

"Alec, please take Bella to go feed. Do you want to eat animals, or humans?" Aro asked me.

"Animals." I told him.

"Okay. Take her to the forest and let her feed. Come back when you are done. Is that understood?"

"Yes father." Alec replied.

"All of you are dismissed." He called. Alec bowed again, and I curstied again, following him out of the room.

"Great job." he commented. I followed him outside into the forest.

"So... Why were you laughing again?" I asked after climbing into the forest.

"Well, in Italian, which I speak fluently, and more obviously, were are in Italy, Bella means beautiful. So when you said 'Call me Bella please' So, to me, I knew what you meant, but I heard it more like, 'Call me beautiful please.' So, that's pretty much it."

"Okay?... awkward silence." I said commenting on the odd air that tensed up around us now. Well, at least to me.

"Well, there's a herd of deer... Go get'em!" Alec shouted at me. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Fine, I'll teach you. Follow my lead." He crouched down low behind a bush. I did too just behind him. One deer came close, about 10 feet from us. He waited, pouncing... but I was too fast. I was already up in a tree before he even looked at the stupid deer. I pounced and held down the idiot deer while I sucked the life out of it. Alec looked shocked, happy, and proud, and stood up and walked over to the tree to lean up against it. As I finished, I stood up and saw Alec smirk and slowly clap.

"Not falling for it." I smiled. The first real smile I've had in a while. I heard Alec sigh. Haha, loser.

**Funny.. Okay. So I will upload the next chapter later on tonight.. Maybe … Sorry if I go to fast... I will try to slow down.. Please dont be mad I havent uploaded in a few days... SORRY!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Explanation

**Love Hurts**

Thanks for the reviews! I originally adopted this story from **ShelbySaysOhai.**

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephanie Meyer & her awesomeness.

**Chapter 4 - The Explanation**

**Bella's POV**

"Race you back?" Alec said at the edge of the forest.

"Already beat you." I said taking off. I looked for every short cut I had. I beat him there by 5 seconds.

"Wassup doc?" I leaned up against the entrance door acting like Bugs Bunny. Alec laughed as I opened the door and said "Saviours first."

"Why saviour?" he asked.

"You saved me, so, I find you as my saviour. Might I add, cute too."

"Waahh! That's adorable Bella. Meet my twin sister, Jane." A girl came up next to him that looked like him, though shorter, about my height, paler brown hair, and yet the same eyes, nose, and chin.

"Hey Jane."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I can tell we're gonna be awesome friends." She said smiling.

"Awesome." I said agreeing. "Let's go and get my 'story' done and over with. I'm gonna hate it."

"Okay, but why are you going to hate it Bella?" Jane asked.

"I don't like being the center of attention. And I don't like telling people my whole committing suicide story either." I said giving her a crazy look.

"Our story isn't going to be any better than yours Bella." Alec commented. "We were burned. Accused for being witches. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis saved us. We still go to the village every year. They re-built it after thousands of centuries." he smiled at the end.

I ran up too him and Jane. I hugged them, I felt so bad for them, I mean, how could anyone so cold hearted and soulless do that to children! Burn them! Accuse them for something that they couldn't even begin to do! They hugged back and looked at me.

"Let's go." I said giving them a slight smile. We walked in the double doors to the throne room.

How was your trip?" Aro asked.

Exciting." I replied.

Now Bella, you must tell us why you tried to kill yourself." Noone was here, besides Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and the masters.

Well, I knew the Cullens. I dated there son Edward. Well, he decided that I'm a worthless, self-conscious toy. He never wanted me. That I'm are ugly and dull. And that Tanya is better than me. It killed me. It led me to depression. I felt worthless in this world." I looked at Alec. I admit that I do have a bit of a crush on him, but that is never going to happen. I continued.

"Nobody needed me. I thought about killing myself. I slept too much. I was always in a sad or empty mood, and at loss of energy. That day led me to cutting myself. I cut my self every single night." I showed them my arms. The scars.

"I barely ate. My dad, Charlie forced me to eat that day you found me. We got into a big argument about it. That night, I cut. I wrote worthless..." I looked at the floor. Again, Alec came over and comforted me. He whispered continue in my ear.

"I almost killed myself. That's the reason. This guy," I said pointing to Alec, "found me and turned me."

"Bella, you are not worthless. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and maybe powerful. How do you know our names?" asked Aro.

"Well, Edward told me about you. I know most of your names. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Jane make up your head guard." I winked at Jane. She winked back.

"Okay then. Well, people, let's start to train." They dragged me to a metal room. I was freaking out. Alec grabbed me.

"Bella, calm down. It's fine. You're not gonna die. Calm yourself." He said. We walked in, looking at Jane and Demetri versing eachother. Jane got knocked to the ground, and Demetri went for a classical round-house kick, but Jane made him fall to the ground with an 'oopf.'

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Alec told me. I have a little bit of experience seeing the other fights. When he tried to attack me I got him back.

"So I see you have a little bit of training. Well, that's good."

"Yeaa." We where practicing for like thirty minutes, then we started to try my power.

"Bella, I want you to try to stretch your shield over to Felix. Don't even think about it. Just think of nothing. And try." I thought about nothing first and I think I felt it expand. This time I thought about Felix and I didn't want him to loose his senses. Alec was going to use his power, but I blocked him.

"Awesome job Bella." He came up to me and gave me a hug. I felt this shock.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" I screamed and dropped to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Jane.

"I felt a shock. It hurts." I breathed, and stared at Felix and Alec. Alec helped me up and said

"We have to go to Aro about this." After that we went to Aro's office.

"What's the matter my dears?" asked Aro. Alec walked up to Aro, giving him his hand.

"Hmm. Bella, come here and give me your hand." I did as I was told. I touched his hand. I felt that stupid shock again. Once again, I fell to the floor.

"Ahhh! It burns! Make it stop!" He then let go of my hand.

"I will go and call one of my friends, he will help explain your powers."

**Okay. So I will upload the next chapter later on tonight.. Maybe … Sorry if I go to fast... I will try to slow down.. Please dont be mad I havent uploaded in a few days... SORRY!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ PLEASE!**


End file.
